I Came To Apologize
by ReadsEverythingThatIsCool
Summary: Spencer sees Toby crying in the alley, but what if she would have realized his innocence at that exact moment? And what would Toby say? Takes place during S01E13 'Know Your Frenemies'. One-shot. SpencerxToby.


**Happy Holidays everyone! So yeah, I am really excited for the PLL Winter premiere so I was watching all of the episodes and of course I came up with Spoby ideas. I just really, absolutely and utterly love this alley scene and yeah, of course I had to give a little twist to it. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way, I don't own anything. :(**

**Oh and forgive me if there is any bad grammar/misspelling, English isn't my first language.**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in… breathe out. Come on Spencer! Hastings don't give up! They never do! <em>A loud voice in my head said as I jogged through the streets of Rosewood to the beat of the song my Ipod was playing.

_Breathe in… breathe- _

I abruptly stopped as I saw Toby Cavanaugh walking on the other side of the street. I ducked behind a car, afraid for him to see me, and removed my earphones from my ears.

A burgundy colored car drove by and Noel Kahn leaned out of the passenger side window yelling, "Why don't you just drop dead!" And then the car drove on, away from Toby.

Toby's face broke for just a second before he recomposed himself and continued walking, this time just a tad bit faster than before.

People passed him, some paid attention to him by pointing at him or starting to walk faster all of a sudden and others didn't even notify his presence.

I could see two little boys walking in his direction. They were laughing and both enjoying their ice cream cones.

Toby saw them too and he gave them a friendly smile, he didn't look like the killer he was when he smiled like that. He almost seemed nice, innocent.

The oldest boy stopped the other with a gasp as he looked up at Toby. The two little boys, who had just looked so happy, were now stricken with fear.

Eventually, the oldest boy moved. He grabbed the other boy's hand and together they rushed over to the other side of the street.

Toby's smile disappeared and he quickly continued walking until he turned into a small alley.

I quickly crossed the street and hid behind a wall just next to the alley from where I could just see Toby, hiding behind a dumpster.

His face looked so sad, so tortured. A murderer would feel this way, a murderer wouldn't have these emotions.

And that's when I realized it; Emily was right for all this time. Toby couldn't have killed Allison, he wouldn't have.

I mean, yes, he has always been the odd one out, but he would never do that to Allison's family because he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. For him it was his mother, so why would he kill Allison if he knew that her parents would feel just as much grief as he had over his mother?

Realizing this I walked away from my hiding place behind the wall and opened the gate that was separating the alley from the sidewalk a little further. This caused a screeching sound, which made Toby look up in my direction.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the dirty pavement.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a light sob in his voice. He looked up at me and that's when I really saw how broken he felt. His eyes were a puffy red color and silent tears were streaming down his face.

"I came to apologize." Was all I said. Toby didn't get it though, because he got a confused look on his face.

"You aren't a murderer. You have gone through too much pain to be a murderer."

The confused look disappeared and got replaced by one of disbelief.

"I don't get you. The one day you are determent that I killed Allison, and now you're sitting here with me in an alley."

"Do you believe me?" I asked

Toby kept quiet for a long time and just when I was about to repeat the question, he spoke up,

"I do, yes." He looked up once again and had a small smile on his face. Though, the tears were still there, rolling down his cheeks.

I carefully raised my hand and wiped them away. Toby seemed shocked at first, but he didn't stop me.

"I really appreciate you telling me this, but sadly enough one person is not going to change what the rest of the people of Rosewood think about me."

"It's a beginning, and I'll make it my job to make everyone believe that you're innocent."

"Thanks," He said chuckling slightly before continuing, "but I don't think that you should waist your time on me."

"It's not a waist." I whispered softly as I looked up into his sad blue eyes.

Toby smiled and then gently wiped my cheek; I hadn't even noticed that I was crying too. He didn't pull back his hand though, but instead he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

I myself placed my own hand on Toby's cheek, wiping some fresh tears away with my thumb as we slowly inched closer.

Eventually, when our lips were merely an inch apart, and our eyes were still locked together, Toby filled the gap and placed his soft lips over mine.

This was the first kiss that actually felt real and mature. Almost as if all those previous kisses I'd had didn't mean anything.

Alex, Ian and Wren were just innocent little crushes. Toby seemed different, he felt so much more genuine, and lovable.

Toby broke the kiss as we both gasped for air.

"You don't regret kissing a killer?" Toby then asked.

"I am not kissing a killer, I'm kissing this amazing boy without any regrets." Toby smiled before crashing his lips down on mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya liked it? Well did you? Please review, and if you have any cute Spoby moments, please tell me about it. I love writing about them! <strong>

**Happy New Year Everyone! (although it's going to be New Year six hours (that is if you live in New York's time zone) earlier here in Holland) ;)**


End file.
